Alarm units, e.g., smoke alarms, fire alarms, carbon monoxide alarms, and the like, typically require a power source to achieve desired monitoring and alerting functionality. Accordingly, some alarm units are hardwired to a municipal power grid, e.g., via in-wall wiring, conduits, etc. While such hardwiring can be convenient if planned for and wired during new construction, it is often expensive and inconvenient for installing new alarm units in existing structures. Furthermore, such hardwiring may be susceptible to power outages and thus back-up power sources may need to be employed, thus mitigating the advantages of hard-wiring.
Accordingly, some alarm units include independent, internal power sources. These self-contained alarm units can be installed, e.g., on a ceiling (or any other type of wall), often without external wiring. However, the power source contained in such alarm units, typically a standard battery, has a limited life and often requires replacement or recharging at a given interval (e.g., six months). In some situations, users may not change the batteries reliably, and thus the effectiveness of the self-contained alarms can be compromised. Moreover, even with such self-contained systems, installation can be time consuming. Each unit that is installed typically requires two or more screws to be driven into a wall, either through a backplate or into bare wall with a slight gap between the head of the screw and the wall, so as to be received into a slot formed in the back of the unit, thereby hanging the unit on the wall.
In response, long-life, sealed-compartment alarm units have been proposed, which have power sources that can last up to ten years or more. Automatic activation of such alarm units may be desirable, so as to avoid premature activation of these alarm units, prior to installation, as well as to avoid any potential for user error, incidental bumping, etc. affecting the power supply after installation. Further, a quick installation assembly may also be desirable, especially in situations in which multiple such units are being installed in a particularly building.
What is needed then is an alarm unit mounting assembly and method for installing an alarm unit that provides fast installation and/or automatic activation of the alarm unit.